


Soft

by Anja_Petterson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Lemon, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Loki is amazed by a heavy weight female employee in the stark tower.





	Soft

Loki had to watch her.  
He hurried every morning to be the first in the breakfast room to watch her come in. From the corner of his eyes he watches her getting her first coffee, before he greet her good morrow.  
He had learned quickly not to talk to her before she got the first mug. Sipping at his tea he adored her silently, her body hidden by a lab smock, under it her usual jeans skirt and leggings. He imagine that it must me hard to find some fitting leg trousers what are comfortable for her godly body. 

He looked to be in the gym room, drawing Thor to training with lifting chains to pump him up. While some of the female employees of Starks sneeked in to giggle and blush by Thors view, roaring and sweating, Loki looked at HER, as she made her cadio workout for an hour.  
The best hour to him. Watching her secretly, while cheering up Thor to lay a thicker chain on his neck. Enjoying her voluminous form getting sweaty and hearing her panting breath after a while. It made him wonder what noises he could causing out of her throat.

He stood sometimes in the corner of this thankfully transparent doors of the labor and watched her working. A scientist with special knowledge for DNA formulas. Not only beautiful but also clever. He could nearly understand why Thor got so swept from his feet by Jane's brain.

One time he catched her - truly by accident - in the swimming hall as he wanted to relax by swimming a couple of lanes. She startled there and nearly fleed out of the hall, her towel wrapped firm around her body. He dreamed this night of the water drops, running down her bath suit and her full legs.

There she must had recognized his greedy eyes. Since then she stopped to break her fast in the common room, but got her coffee to went back in her quarter.  
He was downcast to see she had even changed her gym time and it took him a while to get Thor to train in a different time. Just to see she stopped her cadio training the moment the first giggling woman arrived to watch Thor.

The less Loki could watch her the more grow his need for her. Yes, it was lust.  
The lust to do more then to wander with his eyes along her full form. But to dance with his fingers upon it. Even to touch her firmly, kneading her round, heavy tits. Pressing his nose in the hollow of her neck and to kiss down to her full cleavage.  
Eventually he found his hands stroking himself, the sight of hers behind his eyelashes while laying in bed. Alone and cold and wondering if she would be able to warm him up.  
Was it just lust? And how, when, could he speak out? He found himself surprisingly tongue tied. 

Finally, to his own relief AND terror, it was her who brought the subject up.  
An late evening he sat still in a corner of the common room by tea and book to distract himself from the dull duties his brother put him up and the hidden teasing and threats he still got from the members of the Avengers.

She stormed in and flunk herself on the sofa. Loki looked up in surprise to find her close to hysteria. Her whole lush body was shaking, her breath uncontrolled and her bosom heavily getting up and down. Normally Loki would think that a view to behold, but then he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Eventually she gathered that she was not alone and angrily she hissed : "WHAT!? Did you want to put your two pennies to the matter?" She fumbled out a handkerchief and cleaned her nose. "I am sure you have seen a fat girl before, haven't you? Oh wait! On asgard the woman must be fairy like and slim and adorable I guess?"  
She looked up to the ceiling and roared in frustration. 

Loki closed his book and got slowly up. Cleaning his throat he dared to speak :" I assume by the tone of your voice that you had used the term 'fat' to belittle yourself. ", he spoke softly and walked closer to her. "And I do understand that here on Midgard the social  
media and common pourly knowledge tells midgardian woman to be fat and therefore ugly, or skinny and therefore a pray to hunt down by any men."  
She looked shocked by his open words but he added : "I can assure you, that is an concept we do not use on Agard."  
He pulled a fresh handkerchief out of a secretly pocket of his armour and hand it her. "For my part I think you very beautiful tho.", he eventually dared to say.  
There! It was out.  
And what was her answer? She laughed!  
"How sweet your silvertongue is, Trickster!", she scolded him. "How dare you lie to me so obvious! Is this supposed to make me feel better?"  
Loki took a deep breath and swallowed down own harsh words. That would make the situation not better. 

Loki crouched in front of her and rest his hands on her thick warm tights. Looking directly in her face he spoke : "I mean what I said. Did you not catched me staring at you? Looking for you? Did you not feel my eyes on your body?"  
That made her blush instead of shouting at him.  
"I though you just waited for a moment to mock me.", she whispered embarrassed.  
Encouraged he went on: "I would not dream of mocking you by your size. Because you are perfect as you are, my sweet Lady. Truly."  
She looked down at his hands there he starts to fondle around her upper thighs. Dangerously close to slip down her skirt.

As if he had read her mind he smirked cheekily. "A gentleman would now ask for permission to go forward. Thanks the Norns I am no gentleman but... how did you name it? A trickster!"  
She opened her mouth to call a halt to it. So he stretch up to catch her mouth - Oh! This sweet plump lips! - to shut her up. To his delight she answered his kiss and he slipped his hands unter her skirt to catch the waistband of her leggings.  
As he pulled it down she broke the kiss "No!"  
"Yes." He looked straight in her eyes. "Yes. I must find out if you taste so sweet as you look, my dove."  
"NO!", she shrieked out deep blushing.  
"Yes. I have to... I promise I will make feel you good."  
For a moment both starred at each other. Then she draw in a breath and leaned back on the sofa, making herself comfortable.

 

With a leech smile Loki pulled the leggings down, quickly followed by her silken pantie. Unceremoniously he torn it apart and pressed the fabric of it at his nose to inhale deep.  
"Norns you smell delicious!", he hummed out and pulled the pieces under the chest of his armour.  
"Now be a good girl and spread for me.." Grabbing her hips Loki shove her closer. He found her trembling half in fear but also in lust, the sweetest mix of emotions.  
Bending between her shaking legs he pushed through it with his head and pressed his lips on her folds. Oh! And how glad he was to find them already wet. Wanting him. Needing him.

Her folds felt like silk as he brushed along them with his lips. Loki heart fluttered by her soft moan. Now, there he so close at his goal he wanted to look after her. To let her feel how beautiful she is. How dear she is to him.  
Humming he slythered between her folds and draw his tongue deeper. Gliding with his hands along her legs by that he pushed them crossway on his neck. With that her heavy limbs pressed his face just closer on her sweet flower, what he adores. With growing lust he dined hungrily at her flesh while his ears relished every sighs and moan of hers. 

Loki became aware of her strong panting breath and her petal muscles, tensing around his tongue. Diving deep in and out he tongue fucked her properly while he fought for every breath of his own.  
Aroused trembling he had just one goal ; that she cries out his name in pleasure... And to his joy by his mouth, his lips, his tongue, even his nose tip she begun to chant his name selfacting.  
"GOD LOKI! DON'T STOP THAT, LOKI PLEASE, PLEASE...LOKIIII!"  
Screaming his name she came undone, sweaty, crying, spend from the pleasure he had draw out of her. 

Getting quickly up he hold her up, wrapping as good as possible his arms around her full waist.  
"Hush. Hush. I'm here. I hold you, my sweet lady.", he muttered and spreed kisses along her obese neck.  
And he hold her until she had found her breath and had cleaned her nose again. 

Sheepishly she reached out for her leggings and Loki helped her to get proper dressed. "Look at me, my sweet Lady.", he asked her and timid she allowed him to catch her eyes. Cupping her face he stroke with his thumb along her cheeks. "Are you well? Was I too bold? I know I can be greedy sometimes."  
"No. You were exactly what I needed Loki. Thank you."  
"I'm glad. Because you're still what I need.. and want."  
"Me?", she swallowed and looked down at herself.  
"Yes.", Loki spoke firm. "And I think we should continue this 'discussion' in my quarters. Or would you like your rooms better?"  
"Your rooms.", she decided.  
"Very well.", Loki nodded and rose. Holding his hand open he waited that she lays hers inside his palm. As she does he bend over to kiss her knuckles before he drawnd her close to him, pressing her hard at his body.  
"Come now my sweet one. Allow me to show you what it means to be mine."

 

And he showed it to her indeed.  
Arriving his quarters she looked around to find it surprisingly clean and non-decorating alas some black furniture and a golden bowl with fruit in it. The bedroom showed more his status. A king size bed with pine green silken sheets, just calling for both.

Loki felt her getting timit again and he embraced her softly from behind. Ghosing along her hips up to her enormous bosom to cares them while he pressed his lips behind her ear. "Don't hesitate my darling. Let me show you how much I adore you."  
He pressed her harder back to him to let her feel his bulk in front of his trousers.  
"Your presence alone caused a God in such trouble... in such need. My goddess of fertility."

Loki felt her nervous tremble and let slowly go of her. Facing her he combed her hair back with his fingers. Leaning forward he kissed her again and as he felt her answer he savour her mouth firmer.  
His hands were suddenly everywhere, caressing upon her back, stoking her thighs, cupping her buttock, finding his way down under her skirt.  
"We both have still too much clothes on, wouldn't you agree?", He whispered as he paused the kiss and let there both clothes disappear by his seitr.  
She shivered as he started at once to lick and kiss down from her mouth to her bosom to tease her nipples. She seemed not know how to react, kind of frozen by his presents.  
So he took her hands and placed them on his waist.  
"Touch me. Touch me like I touch you. And you hold as tight as you want. You cannot hurt me, my darling."

She wiggled in his presence and tried selfacting to cover herself up. But Loki laughed. "My beautiful, there is no need to hide, not with me. See, I am naked too." Smiling he drawed her with him to the bed and soon both where a bundle of limbs, hands, lips like one person.  
"Let me make you mine. Mine alone... My sweet, lushes Lady. The beauties creature on midgard... I want to say proudly that I am yours also."  
He catched her eyes, reading her question.  
"This will be no dirty secret we shall have. I want you as you are...", he kneaded her bosom and nips at her throat. "... here, now, tonight, tomorrow...and all should see it."  
His hand found her flower again and he smirked by her tens belly and out moan.  
"I want to find you always this wet for me... and only for me...", he moaned in her ear and rubbed his cock at her round flesh. She growled out in need and spreed her thick legs wide to give him. "Please Loki.."  
"Please what? Tell me.."  
"Please take me. Please... I want to be yours.", she stumpled out, her glance a plead.

Instead of an vocal answer he kissed her forceful and sneaked his body between her legs. Oh, how he enjoyed her to have her warm, soft flesh beneath him! He wanted to sink inside her warmth and hide in it's coziness!  
And so he did. Slowly, softly, at first and with a satisfied moan, there his cock fitted so perfectly in her flesh.  
But as she wrapped her legs around his small hips and pressed him close to her there he started to fuck her properly.  
He took her by storm, grunting and moaning in her ear while her out cries and groans falls unison from her lips. The sound of skin clashing on skin by his rapid thrusts was nearly not to hear by her noises.  
"Oh god Loki! Aahh Loki.. yes... YES!", she sang to him and it fuiled his desire more and more.

"My sweet, how good you feel. How marvelous! Come... Come... Give me the pleasure to gush around my cock. Let me feel your lust!", he incouraged her needy.  
He himself was surprisely close to his climax. Her thick, warm body draw him madly by it's lasciviousness. The sweet face of hers showed pleasure and lust. All parts of her body seemed to shake and to tremble, her flesh nestled around his lean body. She shrieked out lustful by every of his thrusts and finally she couldn't but chant his name in bliss. And he doesn't hesitate to let sink his teeth rather hard and not playfully in her shoulder.  
'Mine!' 

Loki is amazed by the energy and power she showed as he draw her into their both orgasm, rocking and thrusting inside her unit there were no more drop of body fluid to share.  
Hard breathing he looked down at her and smiled wide. "Well, we should had done this quite more earlier. So we have a lot to catch up with."  
Fondly she smiled up to him and stroke some hair out of his face. "I think so too, Loki. I think so too."  
"Why, I am ready for round 2 when you are.", he chuckled and kissed her nose.


End file.
